welcome_to_the_chaos_that_is_frosts_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Finlay Cledwyn
History: Michael Cledwyn was an American soldier positioned in Greece for a few years. Roseanne Johnson was a newly-recruited soldier from Greece and was assigned to work under Michael when he arrived in Greece. Michael and Roseanne lasted a long time as commander and follower, until on June 16th, 2012, Roseanne was promoted to full member of the Forces. Michael asked her out on a date later that night and that set the stage for the next year. The couple married a year later and were expecting their first child two years later. During a thunderstorm on May 14th, their son, Finlay Michael Cledwyn entered the world. However, the doctors found that little Finlay had severe asthma after he had emerged. This would shape the first three months of life, in and out of the hospital and even to this day, he still struggles with the asthma. But, he did not let this get the best of him. To this day, Finlay does everyday activities like a normal student, but is careful not to cause any problems. Growing up on the base was fun for little Finlay. He met another girl, Calla Zarikos, and they hit it off almost immediately. As they got older, Finlay started to crush hard on Calla and finally kissed her by accident in school. This led to their starting relationship, which did not get to take off when she left suddenly afterwards. His first sign of magic came during a nasty attack when he was 6. Finlay was sitting on the couch and his inhaler was over on the other side of the room. Before he knew it, it was in his hand and calmed him down from the attack. Finlay finished up five years of schooling at the local greek school and when he turned 16, his father got transferred to England and so the Cledwyn family moved up there. Finlay was accepted into Hogwarts for his sixth and seventh years and met Calla again. He is now a current seventh year and is still close to Calla than ever. He's planning on asking her to be his girlfriend soon and wants to try and see if anything else can happen between them. A few months after graduation, he proposed to Calla in La Lune Bleue, and she said yes after some hesitation. They soon moved into a nice house on London's outskirts, and Finlay had managed to pay it all off by playing for the irish team during the QWC. Afterwards, he found out that he and Calla were going to become parents. Personality: Growing up an army brat, Finlay learned manners at an early age. He was also taught to respect women as a man's honor encourages. He's very much a leader and is amazing at public speaking. He's a very intelligent person, by nature, and is secretive as well. Finlay, summarized by his father, who attended Hogwarts, is a perfect Gryffindor, not just because of his nobility behavior and bravery when it's needed. Finlay is also a very gentle person by nature and is there when you need him. When he hurts someone, he quickly tries to make it better. He's very hard-working, but a true romantic. You need someone who's there, who will protect, who will give up his life for those he considers or loves, then, Finlay is the perfect guy. Despite his asthma, he has not let that hold him back in any way shape or form. You need someone who acts as a guardian? Who holds back his fears and emotions that cripple him and places others before him? Then that sums up Finlay. Trivia: *Finlay Cledwyn is modeled by Hunter Parrish. *Finlay and Calla have been friends since they were seven. * }} Category:DARP Characters